


Playing twister

by FandomBloc



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward situations, M/M, child!scott, domestic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:58:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomBloc/pseuds/FandomBloc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a ten year old Scott has a stomach ache and walks in on both his fathers having sex.</p><p>Really short i know, but I got the idea from this: http://miraculoustang.tumblr.com/post/59341066400/it-was-only-a-matter-of-time-before-i-drew-this</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing twister

Ten year old Scott was awoken by a stomach ache. A little confused and in slight pain he leaves his bed to search for someone to console him. He reaches his parents room across the hall and turns the knob, hoping to creep into bed with both his dads.

"Dad, I can’t sleep my stomach hurts -"

Stiles and Derek pause and turn to face the now open door, covered in sweat and to the obvious above child level ages; were in a heavy intimate moment. Both of their faces were red with embarrassment.

"What are you two doing?" Scott innocently asks, creating an awkward silence in the room. Derek’s eye’s shift to Stiles who was trying to press his head into the pillow in an attempt to hide his face, or rather disappear now that their son has walked in on them in the middle of sex.

"Twister" Derek’s voice cuts the atmosphere "Why do you go the bathroom, I’ll be right there"

Scott raises a brow, but doesn’t say anything; simply accepting his father’s answer. Derek gets out of bed, throwing on a pair of boxers

"Really?! Twister? What the fuck is wrong with you" Stiles hisses at him with a huge grin on his face, almost breaking into laughter 

"What? I didn’t know what else to tell him." Derek responds still a bit flustered by the whole ordeal, "It’s not like he’ll find out yet. He probably won’t remember this"

"You better hope so."

* * * Seven Years Later * * *

Stiles and Derek were in the kitchen talking while Scott ate at the snack bar. Scott was enjoying his after school meal when a memory broke the surface as he came to a realization

"They weren’t playing twister" a grimace on his face spreads as he gets up, pushing the plate away, too grossed out to eat.

"I told you!"Stiles smacks the back his husband’s head

"What?"

"He still remembers, we probably mentally scared him"

Scott appears in front of them “you guys are gross.”

Derek just shrugs “Technically we were-“

"NO!" Scott and Stiles both shout, leaving the room.


End file.
